


Adam Milligan's Unfortunate Obituary

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Adam Milligan's Musical Menagerie [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam has a fainting attack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Mika has kittens, cat!Lucifer, cat!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here lies Adam Milligan, cherished brother, beloved son, med student extraordinaire, perished on this cloudy October day of most unusual kitten-related stresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam Milligan's Unfortunate Obituary

Adam always knew that he’d die young. All cat owners feel this way, to an extent. Many are possessed by the strong and undeniable conviction that they will one day perish of the sheer cuteness of their feline friends. Others, like Adam, are well aware of the fair-weather temperament of their cats and have resigned themselves to dismemberment, smothering, and/or drowning in a puddle of their own drool out of sheer cat-induced exhaustion.

 

He didn’t expect that the end would come this suddenly, though. In fact, there were a lot of things that his long years of cat ownership had left him totally and utterly unprepared for. Namely the fact that Michael was really a Mika after all these years, and that there were kittens – undeniably Lucifer’s, and he _really_ should have stopped what he’d thought at the time to be harmless, if slightly disturbing, frottage – squirming at her teats, mewing and vying for the tastiest milk sprout. _So Mika had Lucifer’s kittens,_ he thinks in a cloudy, mindless thought formation as he sways wildly. _Fourteen of them._ _Oh. My. God._

 

And, that, my friends, is the tragic story of how one Adam Milligan, aged twenty-three, met his untimely demise.

 

(Thankfully there were eighteen furry cat-beasts around to lick him roughly and raise him from the slightly damp carpeted floor, but that’s a story for another day.)


End file.
